


Coming Home

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mommy Kink, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith fucks his mom.





	Coming Home

Bright purple color flashes in the corner of Keith’s eye and he lurches the tiny escape pod away just in time to get barely nicked by enemy fire. His teeth grit in frustration, glaring forward as he quietly seethes at the woman standing behind him. Krolia had put the entire mission in jeopardy, and for what? 

 

He can ask that question later. Another shot fired and he dodges swiftly, spinning over in a corkscrew. It feels never ending. Krolia stands firm at his back, unaffected by Keith’s twists and turns, perfectly confident in her balance. She says nothing more, allowing him focus. 

 

Adrenaline flows through his veins, setting his heart at an erratic beat. He can feel the heat of his blood underneath his skin, the thrill of the flight. He’s always felt this way whenever he pilots. Ever since he joined the Blade, it’s gotten even more intense, feeling strung up and tightly wound after an intense mission. He wasn’t the only one either, he discovered very soon after joining. 

 

Finally, after what feels like hours, the lasers slow to a stop. Ranveig’s base feels like a million miles away. Keith lets out a long sigh, sinking back into his chair. His hands grip the controls. His heart still isn’t finished sending him on high alert. 

 

“I think they’ve stopped shooting,” he says. 

 

Krolia doesn’t respond. 

 

Questions swarm in Keith’s brain, but they slowly fall to the background as his impending arousal makes itself known. Unconsciously, his knees press together, as if they do anything to hide the growing bulge in his skin-tight Blade suit. Near death experiences, he finds, is the most potent aphrodisiac. Gather a group of rebels who are constantly risking their lives and put them together in a small isolated base, and a culture of casual sex is quickly cultivated. Keith’s been bedded by nearly two-thirds of the entire base at this rate. 

 

His body thrums; it knows what it wants. 

 

But he doesn’t know her. 

 

So he stays quiet, unmoving and silently willing the erection to go away. 

 

A hand touches his shoulder. Keith glances up to find Krolia watching him with soft eyes. “You did good,” she says. “Infiltration could use a little work, but your piloting is exquisite.” 

 

Beside himself, Keith feels his cheeks flush. He’s never known a Blade to be so quick in praising him, especially after they only just met. “Um. Thanks,” he murmurs, averting his eyes to focus back on his flying. Her hand stays on his shoulder. 

 

Then it tenses. 

 

“Oh,” she lets out a breath. 

 

When Keith turns back, she’s staring at his lap. His cock hasn’t softened at all, probably even harder than before from her praise if anything. Keith feels caught. “It’s,” he stammers, “it’s just—it happens—I don’t know how long you’ve been gone from the base but after missions we—“

 

“I know what goes on over there after particularly stressing missions, little cub,” Krolia interrupts. “I’m still a Blade, myself.” Slowly, her hand trails down from his shoulder, fingers gently tracing the length of his arm. Keith’s skin tingles under her touch. Leaning forward, Krolia splays her palm over Keith’s thigh. Keith doesn’t resist her nudging his legs apart. “You seem very...on edge,” she says, soft breath tickling his ear. “Will you let me help you?”

 

It’s not like Keith hasn’t done this before. He has no reason to hesitate, especially since she’s offering. Perhaps Krolia is even feeling the same, and wants to let out some stresses of her own. Letting go of the controls to the ship after setting it on autopilot, Keith leans back in his seat, and gives her a nod of consent. 

 

“Thank you,” Krolia whispers, almost blissful, as she cups his clothed dick and begins to rub gently. She presses a soft kiss to Keith’s temple, and he closes his eyes and leans into the pleasure with a sigh. 

 

With deft hands that know the suits of the Blade inside and out, Krolia slips inside and pulls Keith’s cock out. He hitches into her touch, hips lifting marginally as she strokes him off. He throbs in her hand, cockhead flushed pink and already beading precum. 

 

“Oh, look at you,” she breathes. “So much like your…”

 

Keith doesn’t know what kind of comparison she means to make, and he doesn’t find out, because she stops talking in favor of leaning forward and swallowing him down. Keith’s head lolls back as he moans, reaching over to card his hand through her soft purple hair. Krolia bobs her head, keeping just the right amount of suction and wetness, as if she instinctively knows just what Keith likes. He rolls his hips, thrusting gently into her mouth. She moans around him. Keith blearily notices she has a hand down her own suit as well. 

 

“Wait,” he mumbles, pawing at her head to stop before he spills. “Wait, let me get you too…”

 

Krolia pops off his cock, licking her lips. “Such a gentleman,” she croons, and Keith can’t tell whether she’s sincere or making fun of him, but it doesn’t matter. Keith’s never been the type to just take without giving. 

 

“Just...here…” He gestures to her weakly, then helps her as she stands and throws a leg over his lap to straddle him. He catches a glimpse of her pussy through the open slit of her uniform, her skin a light purple hue and folds wet. He feels his mouth water, and gives in to the urge to hold her legs still as he darts forward to give her a few licks. 

 

“ _ Baby _ ,” Krolia gasps, knees buckling. Keith holds her strong, humming into her pussy and letting her roll her hips against his face for a few moments. “Such a sweet little cub you are…”

 

“Mmm…”

 

With a parting flick to her clit, Keith leans back, looking up at Krolia with half-lidded eyes and lips damp with her juices. She gazes down at him adoringly, cupping his cheek. He doesn’t know what to do under such an intense gaze. He averts his eyes. 

 

Krolia nuzzles her cheek to Keith’s. It’s a common display of affection amongst Galra, but still Keith is surprised to receive it from someone he barely knows, someone just here to help him get off after a mission. He hesitates, but slowly returns the gesture, letting her nuzzle their noses together as she reaches behind to hold his cock in place. His cockhead slips between her folds, and they both shiver. 

 

Biting her lip, Krolia sinks down in one smooth motion. Keith practically knocks the back of his head against the headrest as he moans helplessly. She’s tight, and wet, and  _ warm _ . So warm. He never wants to leave her pussy. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolls his hips in short aborted thrusts, never wanting to leave her welcoming warmth for too long. 

 

Krolia arches her back, lips falling open. She squeezes him so tight, and meets him thrust to thrust. “That’s it, baby,” she says. “That’s a good boy, you like fucking mommy’s pussy?”

 

_ Woah _ . 

 

Keith falters his movements, metaphorically tripping over himself. 

 

But it’s a short pause. He soon enough resumes their lovemaking, thinking nothing more of her comment. 

 

He’s been with plenty of Blades who had kinks like that, it’s nothing out of the ordinary. Countless times he’s fucked himself on someone’s cock while they called him daddy, even. He’s never been with someone who had a mommy kink before, though. 

 

He...doesn’t hate it, he finds. 

 

Alright, it turns him the fuck on. 

 

Even as he fucks Krolia, pounding up into her, he can’t shake this feeling of overwhelming comfort. He clutches to her desperately, pressing his face to her chest and nuzzling her concealed tits. She strokes her fingers through his hair, bouncing on his cock with strong thighs. 

 

“Sweet boy, you make mommy feel so good, you grew up so strong, such a big cock—ah!—right there—yes baby, fuck me, fuck your mommy—“

 

“Mmm—“ The world is on the tip of his tongue, somehow. He wants to say it. 

 

He jerks up with a particularly hard throb, close to bursting. Krolia “ _ ah’s _ ” clenching around him. 

 

“Mm, you wanna cum inside your mommy?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Keith practically sobs. “I wanna—wanna cum— _ I wanna cum inside my mommy oh god please wanna cum mommy _ —“

 

He feels her tighten, feels her climax. She quakes over him violently, holding him tight with an intent to never let go. 

 

“Do it, baby,” she gasps. 

 

He does. 

 

Keith doesn’t remember the last time he ever came so hard. His orgasm rips through him, shaking him from head to toe, as he spills inside her in rhythmic throbs. His heart feels so big it could burst. All the while he clutches to Krolia, breath rasping in hiccups. 

 

When he comes to, Krolia is nuzzling him again, this time accompanied by the occasional lick to his cheeks. Not unlike a mother cat to its kitten, he thinks blearily to himself. He can even hear Krolia purring. For some reason, he feels a little like purring himself. 

 

They bask in the warmth of contentment for what feels like eons. But eventually Krolia pulls back. Keith’s still inside of her as she sits up and winces, reaching behind her to pull out something from her pocket—

 

Oh. His knife. 

 

She stares at it for a long time, before meeting his eyes. “I should give this back to you,” she says softly, and holds it out for him. 

 

Keith takes it. It’s not exactly the most appropriate post coital conversation, but still the question nicks at the back of his mind incessantly. He can’t help but ask, “how were you able to use it?”

 

Krolia closes her eyes. She shifts; he feels himself inside her. “Because it used to be mine,” she explains. “Before I gave it to your father.”

 

Keith stares at her. 

 

And stares. 

 

And stares. 

 

When the words finally process themselves through his mind, his eyes widen, heart going into overdrive all over again. 

 

“You’re my—!?”


End file.
